1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and particularly to a semiconductor integrated circuit device provided with an internal potential generating circuit, which allows external tuning of an internal power supply potential.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device is provided with an internal power supply potential for producing an internal power supply potential, which is lower or higher than an external power supply potential, and applying it to internal circuits. Since the output potential of the internal power supply potential generating circuit varies due to variations in manufacturing process and others, the device is generally configured to allow tuning of the output potential of the internal power supply potential generating circuit.
In the prior art, however, the output potential of the internal power supply potential generating circuit is tuned while monitoring it by an external tester. Therefore, the tuning is not easy.
In recent years, a system LSI or the like may be provided with internal power supply potential generating circuits for supplying different internal power supply potentials to internal circuits having different functions, respectively. In this structure, it is necessary to tune the output potential levels of the plurality of internal power supply potential generating circuits while monitoring these output potential levels by a tester. This increases the difficulty in tuning.